The invention relates in general to the field of electronic circuit cards with connector edges, whose pin connectors are subject to a pinout assignment, as well as to packagings comprising such cards. In particular, embodiments of the invention are directed to compute node cards and to packaging involving dense arrangements of such compute node cards.
One knows electronic circuit cards, such as expansion cards and computer memory cards, and packaging involving assemblies of such cards, as in servers and datacenters, where such cards may be compute node cards, storage node cards, and switch node cards, etc. Electronic circuit cards comprise electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board (or PCB), for electronic- or computer-related applications. Such cards are typically equipped with edge connectors. An edge connector is an edge portion of the PCB that comprises connectors intended to be plugged into a matching connector. Edge connectors are commonly used in computerized devices for expansion slots for peripheral cards.
The functions of the electrical connectors (which can convey power- or signaling-related signals) are specified according to a given pinout assignment, to prevent connection failures or damages. Once connected, a contact of a connector mates with a contact on a counterpart connector that is assigned a compatible function, according to this assignment. Several assignment strategies are known, which depend on the connector types and the types of signals to be conveyed via the pin connector.